A Magical Christmas
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: It's Christmas at the Autobot Base. When Jack tries to grant Arcee's wish, how will things turn out? What happens when they get a surprise visit from the Guardians and me?


**Disclaimer: *grabs a microphone* Hello Fanfiction! It's me Autobot Shadowstalker with a Transformers Prime Christmas One-Shot. *smirks* In preparation for Christmas which is only two days away, I have decided to entertain all my lovely readers with a Christmas story about our favorite show on the Hub, Transformers Prime! I hope you all enjoy it because I know I will. **

**Miko: Hooray! Autobot Shadowstalker is going to write a Christmas story about us.**

**Me: Well Transformers Prime is my favorite TV show Miko dear. Why wouldn't I write a Christmas story about it?**

**Arcee: Shadowstalker has a point Miko.**

**Miko: Well excuse me for celebrating!**

**Jack: Just calm down Miko. It's not like the story's gonna get canceled.**

**Me: Got that straight. I would not cancel this story unless someone gives me a billion dollars. Now let's get on with the story, shall we? *presses button on iPod that starts music* I do not own the song "All I want for Christmas is you". It rightfully belongs to Big Time Rush. Oh and if you have watched Rise of the Guardians, then you are in for a big surprise at the end of the story.**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee drove inside the Autobot base carrying their human charges. Ratchet, the medic of Team Prime, turned around and looked at them. Jack, Miko, and Raf each climbed off or out of their respective guardians wearing Santa Claus hats and Christmas sweaters. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee each transformed in to their bi-pedal modes.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Ratchet asked.

Miko looked up at the white and orange mech in surprise. "You guys don't know about Christmas?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No Miko. If you haven't noticed, we have much more important things to do then worry about learning about human festivities."

Miko glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Still you guys should know what Christmas is! It's a time for joy and happiness. You get to eat cookies, drink milk, have Christmas parties, and best of all you get presents."

Optimus walked in to the room with a curious look in his eyes. He had heard the whole conversation so far and he was actually eager to learn more about their human friends.

"You also get to hang out with family and friends." Jack added with a smile.

"It's everyone's favorite holiday." Raf piped up.

"Sounds like you guys love Christmas." Arcee commented.

Miko stared at her. "Well duh! It's our favorite holiday!"

"It's also mine as well." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see June Darby, Jack's mom, walking towards them from where she parked her car. They all stared at the woman since they did not even hear her come in.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted.

"Hi honey." June greeted as she hugged her son.

"Ok back to the Christmas topic, why do you want us to know about this anyway Miko?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

Jack opened his mouth before Miko answered. "Because there is a tradition we do every year two days before Christmas."

"Every year we each write down a wish and drop it in a hat or bucket so it might come true." June said.

"Sounds fun." Bumblebee beeped.

"It is." Raf said excitedly.

"Okay let's get out that paper and pen. Oh and guys you are going to need your holoforms!" Miko yelled as she sprinted over the a box in June's car to grab the necessary items.

"Hey don't start without me." A voice said.

They all turned around to see Agent Fowler walking down the stairs to join them.

"Agent Fowler, when did you arrive?" Optimus asked.

Agent Fowler looked up at the Prime. "I just walked in. I don't have to let you guys know I'm here all the time."

The Autobots nodded and transformed in to their vehicle forms. In perfect sync, they activated their holoforms. To say the humans were surprised when they saw them would be an understatement.

"Woah!" Miko exclaimed.

Optimus' holoform looked around 35 years old. He had brown hair with red and blue highlights and electric blue eyes. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of red converse.

Arcee's holoform looked around 18 years old. She had jet black hair with blue and pink highlights and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with pink streaks, a blue jean skirt with black leggings, and black boots that came to her knee.

Bumblebee's holoform looked around 16 years old. He had blond hair with black tips and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and yellow Michael Jordan shoes.

Bulkhead's holoform looked around 25 years old. He had brown hair that was in a Mohawk style with green highlights and royal blue eyes. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt, green camouflage military pants, and brown army boots that came to his ankle.

Ratchet's holoform looked around 49 years old. He had brown with white and orange tips hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that was hidden under a lab coat, white pants, and brown converse.

"Wow you guys look awesome." Raf said.

"Thank you Raf." Bumblebee said, surprising everyone. He looked at everyone and said, "Yes I can talk in my holoform. Jeez."

"Okay, let's write down our wishes." June and Miko said handing everyone a pen and a piece of paper.

Everyone nodded and began writing down their wishes.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After I grabbed my piece of paper and pen, I couldn't help but notice that Arcee had a deep sadness in her eyes. I curiously watched her as she wrote down her wish. Once she was finised, I focused on writing my own wish down. I now knew exactly what I wanted. Once I was done, I read over it.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know that I'm probably a little too old for this now but I want you to know that this time the wish won't be for my own benefit this time. I want this Chirstmas to be special. To do that, I want my partner to be happy. Her name is Arcee. She had been through a lot lately and I want her to be happy for once. She smiles but not enough. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see her happy as well. I know she is a different species but I hope you can find it in the kindness of your heart to grant my wish. Just this once for Arcee._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Darby_

Smiling in satisfaction, I fold up my letter, walked over to mom,

and put it in the hat that my mom seemed to produce out of nowhere. I look over to Arcee and see that she was leaning against the wall staring off in to space. I also noticed that the Autobots were now back in their real forms. I walked over my mom.

"Hey mom, can I stay at base tonight? Tomorrow is Christmas anyways." I said.

Mom nodded. "Sure honey. I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, Bye mom." I said as she drove away.

I have a real reason why I wanted to stay at base tonight. I was going to read Arcee's wish and pray I could make it come true. I walked up to the couch and sat down. I checked my phone and saw that it was already 8:00 PM. Bulkhead and Bumblebee must have realized that as well because they immediately called Miko and Raf over and took them home. Arcee walked over to me.

"Ready to go home?" She asked.

"No." I said. "Mom said I could sleep here tonight."

"Well that's great." Arcee smiled.

I nodded. Arcee walked off down the halls and I assumed that she was going to her quarters. Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove back inside and walked down the hall to their quarters. Ratchet walked down the halls as well. Finally Optimus left out of the room and down the hall to his quarters.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jack knew he had to take his chance while he had it so he sprinted over to the hall that the wishes were in. He picked through them until he finally stumbled upon Arcee's wish. He carefully unfolded the letter and read it. What he found out nearly made him faint.

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Arcee. This is a human tradition that I thought I would take part in. I swear I think the look in Jack's eyes made me do this. Anyway the only thing I wish for is to be reunited with my family again. My sisters, Chromia and Elita, and my brother-in-law Ironhide. I haven't seen them since we had to evacuate Cybertron. I know they're out there somewhere because I can still feel them, even if it is faint, through our sibling bond. I know you probably won't be able to do it but I at least want you to try._

_Sincerely,_

_Arcee_

Jack dropped the paper out of pure shock. Arcee had sisters? Why didn't he know about this? He was her partner after all. Jack guessed that it was a very sensitive subject for her. Arcee has lost two partners after all. Talking sbout her sisters

"Jack, what are you still doing awake?" A voice asked.

Jack froze and he hoped against all hope that it wasn't Arcee. He turned around and sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Ratchet.

"_Thank Primus it was not Arcee. I would have been toast." Jack thought._

Jack sighed as he realized he might need Ratchet's help. "Ratchet, I'm gonna need your help."

Ratchet looked curious." Why?"

"Cause I read Arcee's wish and I found out she wants to see her family again. Chromia, Elita, and Ironhide were their names." Jack stated.

Ratchet looked in deep thought. "I don't know Jack. It may be tough getting them here by tomorrow but I will try."

"Thanks Ratchet." Jack smiled.

Ratchet only grunted in reply and walked over to the monitor. Jack walked over to the human area and laid on the couch. In five minutes, he was fast asleep.

**Christmas Day**

Jack yawned as he woke up and looked around to see Ratchet was gone. He guessed he left the main room last night. Jake stood up and smiled when Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove in with Miko and Raf. The two humans were wearing Santa hats and smiling brightly. Soon enough, Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet walked in the main room to join their friends.

"Merry Christmas!" A voice yelled.

They all turned around to see Agent Fowler walking towards them with a smile. Just then, June drove in and stepped out of her car. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas everyone." She said.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Jack said as he walked down the stairs to meet his friends.

"Hey guys, I would like to make an announcement." A voice said.

They all turned around to see Jack Frost, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, The Tooth Fairy and me smirking at them.

"Hey everyone." I smirked.

"Hey Shadowstalker." Miko said happily. "You came to join us this time?"

I shrugged. "Yep. And I brought some special guest."

"Why don't you introduce them?" Ratchet asked.

I smirked. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy." I pointed to each guardian as I introduced them.

"We thought we would join Shadowstalker in helping us present Arcee's-" Jack Frost got cut off as North slapped a hand over his mouth with a nervous laugh.

Arcee looked at me suspiciously while I smirked. I looked over to Ratchet and nodded.

"You three can come out now!" Ratchet yelled.

Jack Darby looked over to the hall way and gasped when two femmes that looked just like Arcee, one rose red and the other purple, walked out smiling, along with a black mech who had two gigantic cannons on her arm. Arcee gasped and tears of happiness ran down her faceplate.

"Chromia?...Elita?...Ironhide?" She asked shocked.

Jack looked over to the femmes and the mech in shock. I walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You should see those four in action." I whispered.

Jack smiled at me and we both turned back to watch what happened. Arcee walked towards her sisters and her brother-in-law with tears of happiness running down her face

"Hey Arcee, how've you been?" Chromia smirked.

Arcee only smiled softly and hugged her sisters and Ironhide in a tight embrace, which they happily returned. Everyone smiled at the little renioun. Jack Frost smirked.

"I bet North and I can make this Christmas even better." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Just how are you going to do that?"

"Like this." North said.

Jack and North both pulled out a snow globe and in lighting fast speed, the whole base was suddenly a Christmas party. A decorated and huge tree was in the corner, lights hung around the ceiling, and now all the humans, the guardians included, had Santa hats on their heads.

I looked at North and Jack shocked. "I will never doubt a guardian again."

Bunnymund snorted. "Why would ya doubt a guardian, mate?"

I glared at him. "Ah shut your trap."

"This is honestly a very merry Christmas." Tooth said, with Sandy making a smile appear above his head to show that he agreed with her.

"I couldn't agree more." I said. "Let's tell all our lovely readers out there a shout out, huh?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" We all screamed.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby you and me_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby you and me_

***turns off song and grabs the microphone* That is what I call an awesome Christmas story! I loved it and I hope you did as well.**

**Miko: Love it? Love it?**

**Jack Frost: We loved it!**

**Me: I'm glad you did.**

**Arcee: Thanks for bringing my sisters and Ironhide back to me.**

**Me: *shrugs* No problem. Everyone deserves happiness on Christmas.**

**North: So true young one. You would make great guardian.**

**Me: Woah now slow it down, let's not jump the gun. I'm pretty sure I'm not ready to become a guardian.**

**Tooth: You sure do look like you're ready though.**

**Me: Thanks! Let's end this story together everyone. One, two, three…..**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
